


Hop, Run, Slither, Fly?

by Etsuko_Himura



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Animal Traits, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:29:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27493495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etsuko_Himura/pseuds/Etsuko_Himura
Summary: This story is going to be about the Hikari's and the Yami's that are human but can turn into animals. The Yami's are very sadistic in the story and the Hikari's are well innocent (well some of them). With some OC of mine. The story goes that the Hikari's are abandon by their families and left in the forest. With some strength together they built a little home in the forest so they can all live in peace. The Yami's were raised in the forest and long for their other halves. One day the Yami's find the home of the Hikari's and things get out of hand. Will the Yami's get the Hikari's to love them or will the Hikari's escape the Yami's?
Relationships: Bakura Ryou/Yami Bakura, Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto, Marik Ishtar/Yami Marik, Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Summery & Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This story will contain torture and sexual things so it's I guess rated R and not for people who likes these things.
> 
> The Yami's and their animal form  
> Bakura Tozokuo: snake  
> Zara Kokinos: wolf  
> Kronos Kokinos: wolf  
> Malik Blishtar: lion  
> Yami Sennen: eagle  
> Seto Kaiba: cheetah
> 
> The Hikari's and their animal form  
> Ryou Bakura: kitten  
> Emiko Himura: bunny  
> Youta Himura: bunny  
> Marik Ishtar: fox  
> Yugi Muto: panda  
> Jonouchi Katsuya: dog
> 
> I don't own any characters of Yu-Gi-Oh! or Yu-Gi-Oh! I do own this story and the characters Emiko Himura, Youta Himura, Zara Kokinos, and Kronos Kokinos. So please review and favorite, please and thank you.

Prologue:  
In this world you are born as an animal human hybrid. You are usually the same or similar to your parents, unless they are different species, then you come out random. Normally everyone lived in harmony and everyone has a mate. Yet some were not satisfied with what animal their child or children were born as. In a little town, near the river, there lived six little lights. These lights were best friends since they were babies and their parents are also good friends, but some of them disagreed on the animal their child was born as and grew to hate them.

Ryou Bakura, the third youngest light, was born as a kitten. In his cat form, he has pure white fur, he has little white paws and tail, and has big emerald eyes. In his human form he has pale skin, pure white hair, emerald eyes, has a slim figure and is the third shortest. His family however consists of giant cats like lions and tigers, thus his father had shun Ryou for not being born as a big cat.

Emiko Himura, the youngest light, and Youta Himura, the second youngest light, are twins and they were born as bunnies. In her bunny form, Emiko is very small with pure white fur with red at the bottom and has red eyes. In her human form she has white hair with red at the bottom, red eyes, pale skin, and although she is the second shortest, she has a good body with C cups. Youta, in his bunny form, has black fur with orange in the bottom, orange eyes, and is a bit bigger than his sister. In human form he has black hair with orange in the bottom, orange eyes, pale skin with a slim body that has some abs forming, and is the third tallest. Their family however consist of wild hares and wild rabbits, thus when their mother tried to make them go wild. But when that plan had failed, she and the rest of their family ignored them.

Marik Ishtar, the second oldest light, was born a fox. In his fox form his fur is sandy blond, his body and tail are very slender, has lavender eyes, and his teeth are sharp but not sharp enough to cut through some meats. In his human form he has tan skin, lavender eyes, shandy blond hair, and a nice figure with the perfect waist being the second tallest. His family does consist of foxes but most of them are bigger canine animals like wolves or hyenas. Marik's father had mistreated Marik for being born as a fox instead of a bigger canine and bullied him for a long time, but no one in his family ever helped him.

Yugi Muto, the third oldest light, was born a panda. In his panda form he is very small for most pandas, he has black and amethyst fur with some gold fur appearing on top of his head, and amethyst eyes. In human form he has amethyst and black hair with blonde bangs, has amethyst eyes, peach skin, and is the shortest of the six but he has a good figure with some muscles. His family consists of bears but Yugi's grandfather was the only other panda in the family. His father was a black bear and was disappointed when he learned his child had been born a panda and not a black bear like him, thus he treated Yugi like he wasn't his.

Jonouchi Kastuya, the oldest light, was born a dog. In his dog form he is big, has blond fur, and honey brown eyes. In his human form he has blond hair, honey brown eyes, a slight tan, and a well built body with abs as well as being the tallest of the six. His family consists of the bigger canine like hyenas or wolves but his mother was a dog and he ended up like her. Thus when his mother left, Jonouchi's father and his family abused him for having his mother's genes.

One summer day the six little 15 year old lights were playing outside with each other.

"Gah it's so hot today!" Marik complains as he drops to the floor after a long game of freeze tag.

"Come on Marik it's summer, it's supposed to be hot." Ryou replied as he shook his head.

"Maybe we should get some water?" Yugi suggested.

"That would be good." Jonouchi agreed.

"Oh I'll get some water for us." Emiko volunteered as she gathered the water pouches to fill them up with water from the river.

"I'll help out." Youta said as he helped his little sister pick up the pouches full of water and passed them to the other lights.

After their drinks they all sat down in a circle together.

"Today is such a good day!" Ryou gleed.

"Yeah and now that it's summer we can do what we want." Marik said excitedly as he and Jonouchi high five each other.

"We still can't enter the forest though." Emiko reminded them.

"Yeah so we can't do whatever we want." Yugi giggled as the blondes pout and grumble about being old enough to do what they want.

"Come on just a few more summers and we'll be able to go." Youta reminded them, lifting their spirits up.

"You're right and when that day comes we'l-" Jonouchi started to say when their parents came out of Marik's house and headed towards them.

"Uh oh." Marik said as they all stood up before their parents could reach them.

"Children gather your things." Yugi's father said. "Now."

"Uh but fath-" Yugi started to object.

"Now boy!" Marik's father yelled at them. They all get scared and head to their homes to gather their belongings. They all didn't have much since their families didn't bother buying them things. As soon as they finish packing they meet back up with their parents.

"Follow us." Emiko's and Youta's mother ordered as they all walked away from the village towards the forest. The Hikari's look at each other with worry as they started to go inside the forest. Unlike most forests where they have beautiful scenery and lovely birds, this one was just creepy and scary. This forest was always dark and full of dangerous wild animals and maniacs.

After for what seemed like hours, they stopped at a little clear area surrounded by the trees.

"Now you six will be good and not fight against us understand?" Jonouchi's father said as all of the lights nodded while their parents tied them up.

"W-why are you tying us up?" Yugi asked with fear in his voice.

"So you won't fight us child." Yugi's father replief as he kicked Yugi in the gut.

"Ahh!" Yugi screamed and fell to the ground because of the pain.

"Yugi!" The other lights yelled out as Yugi's father started to beat him up.

"You shouldn't worry about your friend when you need to worry about yourselves." Ryou's father said as he grabbed Ryou by his hair and started to slap him. He then grabbed his dagger and stabbed Ryou in the arm.

"Ahhh father stop!" Ryou pleaded as he cried in pain and fear.

"Stop hurting him!" Emiko and Youta yelled but quickly became quiet when their parents looked at them.

"You two are going to pay for being born." Their father growled as he and their mother took out a whip and started to whip the twins.

"You two are next." Marik's father gave an evil smirk as he and Jonouchi's father brought out many sharp item and start to torture the two older boys.

After what seemed like a million years, the adults stopped torturing the lights. Yugi had some bruises on his stomach, arms and legs, with some cuts on those areas. Ryou was bleeding from his head and had a few stab wounds on his arms. Emiko and Youta had many whip marks all around especially on their backs which were bleeding badly. Jonouchi had scratch and bite marks all around with a few stab wounds in his gut. Marik had a few bruises on his chest and a marking on his back that his father gave him. All of them were laying down in each other's blood with some tears.

"This is for what you brats did to us." Marik's mother scowled as she untied them.

"Now listen and listen well. You six are to never return to our village again. We don't care where you go or what you do but stay away from the village." Yugi's mother ordered.

"Do we make ourselves clear?" Ryou's mother questioned.

They stayed quiet since they were in too much pain to even move or speak.

"Answer children!" Ryou's father yelled.

"Y-yes." They all answer in sadness, fear, and anger with their voice raspy from screaming and crying.

"Good." Jonouchi's father replied as they left the lights there.

After their parents had left they all tried to get up and move. After a few hours they manage to clean themselves up.

"What are we going to do?" Yugi asked as Emiko finished cleaning his cuts.

"I don't know but we have to find shelter soon." Ryou replied as he finished cleaning Marik's wounds.

"But where? We don't know how to survive in the woods!" Jonouchi yelled a bit as Youta finished bandaging his bite wounds.

"We just have to figure it ou- Yugi hold still- out and try to survive." Emiko said with a bit of hope as she finished patching Yugi up.

"Emiko is right. We need to find a place to live." Marik agreed as he winced a bit.

"Then let's get out of here before the night comes which will be soon." Youta said as he looked at the sky.

"Will we be alright? No one needs more patching up before we go?" Ryou asked as the rest of the Hikari's shook their heads before they got up and started to walk deeper into the darkest and most dangerous part of the woods.

That was over a year ago and it is now the summer of their 16th year of life. You see after they went deeper in the forest, Ryou accidentally walked in some thick vines and passed all the way in where he found a little lake with a waterfall and a clear clean area to build a home. After he returned to the rest of the lights, they all went in and decided to build a home there where they won't be disturb and can live in peace. Yet they didn't know that during all that time that they lived there, there were five other animals watching them. Now Ryou and Emiko were making breakfast for the rest of the lights who were still asleep.

"A whole year Ryou, that's amazing." Emiko said with delight.

"Yes, who knew we would be able to find this place and live happily." Ryou commented as they smiled.

"Hmm I'm glad. Now I'll wake up Youta and Yugi while you get Jonouchi and Marik, deal? Okay!" Emiko yelled as she ran to wake up the two boys.

"Hey that's not fair Emi!" Ryou laughed as he went to wake up Jonouchi first. "Jono wake up." Ryou said as he knocked on Jonouchi's door before he opened it. "Jono wake up." He walked in and shook him lightly.

"Fife mow munties (five more minutes)." Jonouchi said sleepily.

"Jono if you don't wake up there won't be any breakfast for you." Ryou giggled when Jounouchi jumped up from his bed when Ryou said breakfast.

"Breakfast where?" Jonouchi says with hunger.

"Down stairs now go wash your hands and go down." Ryou smiled and walked out of Jonouchi's room and into Marik's.

"Marik time to wake up." Ryou said with a slight loud voice as he walked to him though Marik kept sleeping. "Marik come on wake up." Ryou whined a bit as Marik didn't move.

"Okay but don't blame me if you get sick." Ryou warned as he grabbed the glass of water next to Marik's bed. He smiled a bit as he tried to hold in his laughter as he poured the water over Marik's head.

"That's so cold!" Marik screamed as he jumped up and fell off his bed.

"Oh Marik this happens almost every morning." Ryou chuckled.

"It's not my fault." Marik pouted.

"Sure it's not. Now wash up breakfast is rea-" Ryou got interrupted by a thump and some yelling.

"Emiko! Youta! You two get back here!" Ryou and Marik look out of Marik's room to see a panda chasing two rabbits down to the kitchen.

"What did they do now?" Marik asked.

"We'll find out soon enough." Ryou shook his head and smiled while walking to the kitchen.

This was a normal morning for the lights but somewhere in the forest five wild animals looked at the hidden place the Hikari's were in. They nodded to each other before they ran back to a hidden cave in the forest where they changed to human form.

"Is today the day we make the move?" A tall dark skinned teenager named Malik Blishtar asked. Malik was a tan lion and was the second oldest of these six mysterious people/animals.

"Of course dumbass. Were you not listening to our master when he said that today is the day we get our mates." A tall pale skinned teenager named Bakura Tozokuo scowls. Bakura was a white snake and was the third youngest of the six.

"Oh don't start arguing you two." A tall brunet who is rubbing his temples is named Seto Kaiba. Seto was a lean cheetah and was the oldest out of the six.

"Oh let them argue. It's funny when they're almost at each other's throats." A purple-haired teenage girl named Zara Kokinos said. Zara is a purple wolf and is the youngest out of the six.

"Yeah and then they'll get in trouble again. We've seen this so many times and I'm not going to get in trouble again because of those two idiots." A tri-haired teenager named Yami Sennen glared. Yami is a tri-haired eagle and is the third oldest of the six.

"Hey!" Marik and Bakura yell.

"Oh lighten up Yami don't have a stick in your ass like Seto." A blue haired teenager named Kronos Kokinos laughs. Kronos is a pure blue wolf and is the second youngest of the six as well as the twin brother of Zara.

These six are called the Yami's as they are a form of pure darkness.

"I do not have a stick up my ass Kronos." Seto growled.

"Sure you don't." The rest of the Yami's said with a laugh.

"Quiet all of you." A dark deep voice said from a deeper part of the cave.

The Yami's go silent as they listen to the voice.

"Now it's time for you six to introduce yourselves to your mates. You will make sure to gain their trust within a month. I will not be disappointed, right?" The voice said.

"No sir." They said as they walked out heading to the Hikari's.

"We are finally getting our mates! I wonder if they'll like us?" Malik questions.

"Even if they don't we can force them." Zara said with a smirk. They all smiled or smirked evilly as they transformed and headed to the Hikari's home.


	2. The Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Yami's and their animal form  
> Bakura Tozokuo: snake  
> Zara Kokinos: wolf  
> Kronos Kokinos: wolf  
> Malik Blishtar: lion  
> Yami Sennen: eagle  
> Seto Kaiba: cheetah
> 
> The Hikari's and their animal form  
> Ryou Bakura: kitten  
> Emiko Himura: bunny  
> Youta Himura: bunny  
> Marik Ishtar: fox  
> Yugi Muto: panda  
> Jonouchi Katsuya: dog

"This is talking."

' _This is thinking.'_

_**This is talking in the link** _

* * *

Back at the house in the diner, the Hikari's are eating breakfast.

"Mmm~ you two really are the best cooks in the world!" Jonouchi said as he chowed down on his food.

"Thank you and slow down. The food isn't going anywhere." Ryou smiled as he ate slowly.

"Oh leave him be Ry. You know he loves food." Marik said as he gobbled down his food.

"Come on Yugi we said we were sorry." Youta laughed as he nudged Yugi while he ate.

"And we won't do it again." Emiko giggled as she took a bite of her food while nudging Yugi.

"Nope! I'm not forgiving you two this time!" Yugi crosses his arms trying to ignore the two bunnies nudging him on his sides.

"What did you two do to Yug' this time?" Jonouchi asked with food in his mouth.

"We so did not jump on him so he can wake up." The twins smiled innocently as they drank their milk.

"Sheesh and I thought I had it bad when Ryou wakes me up." Marik snickered as Yugi glared at him.

"I would rather have Ryou wake me up than these two!" Yugi yelled as the two bunnies smiled cutely.

"Now now Yugi don't be mad. Emiko and Youta say sorry to Yugi and actually mean it." Ryou lectured.

"But we do mean it!" The twins said as they hugged Yugi, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "We really are sorry Yugi, please forgive us." They give Yugi a very sad hurt bunny look.

"Oh no! Not this ti- ugh fine you two win." Yugi sighed as the two made a very very happy expression. They knew Yugi always gave in to their cute expressions.

"Really you forgive us?!" Etsuko asked.

"Yes I forgive you two." Yugi smiled at the them.

"Yeah! We love you Yugi." They both say as they smother him with hugs and kisses.

"Well that worked itself out." Jonouchi chuckled.

"Look at the little ones Jou Ry. They're all grown up." Marik gives the two a wink.

"Ahhh yes but they're still short." Jounouchi snickered.

"Hey I'm taller than Ryou!" Youta pointed at the kitten.

"I am not short!" Both Yugi and Etsuko screamed a bit.

They argued loudly before they heard a thump at the door. The Hikari's go quiet as they look at each other.

Jonouchi stood up. "I'll go see what it is." He whispered.

"I'll go too." Marik stood up.

Youta stood up as Jonouchi nodded as they tiptoed into the living room. They looked to see the door open and a bruised hand sticking out. Marik looked at them confused and shocked. Jonouchi went to the door before gasping a bit.

"Marik get the first aid kit!" Jonouchi yelled as he saw six beat up people laying on the floor groaning. Jonouchi leaned down to the one that had his hand sticking out of the door. "Hey what happened man?" He shook the brunette haired guy.

The brunette slowly opens his eyes and groans. "M-man-maniacs. Attacked. K-killed everyone. Ra-ran away." He started to close his eyes again.

"No wait hey wake up!" Jonouchi lifted him a bit and took him inside. Youta started to help bring in the rest of them as Marik, Ryou, Yugi, and Emiko started to clean their wounds and patch them up. They laid them down next to each other as Emiko began to put pillows under their heads to make them more comfortable.

"Do you know what happened?" Ryou asked Jonouchi.

Jonouchi nodded. "Sorta. The brown haired guy said maniacs attacked them and people were killed as well as them running. I can only guess that they're from a village or maybe hunters from one of the forest clans or from one of the villages near the river. Maniacs must have surprised attacked them and killed everyone while they ran away. Their wounds suggest they fought back though so it's more likely that they were in a hunting group that got ambushed. But who knows."

"What if the maniacs followed them?" Yugi asked.

"If they did they would have been here already." Youta said.

"We lost them." They heard a deep voice say. The Hikari's turn to see the brunette awake and slowly starting to sit up.

"Woah, slow down. Stay laying down man. You're still hurt." Jonouchi said.

The brunette nodded and laid. "We lost them in the forest. Only two or three were following us."

"Where are you guys from?" Marik asked.  
"We are from a small forest clan." He said moving his hand to cover his eyes. "Our hunters came back from their hunt when the maniacs attacked. It seemed that they were following our hunters. They're getting smart."

"We're sorry." Emiko said gently.  
"It's okay. We're glad we found this place. Our blood would have probably attracted wild animals or maybe even more maniacs. We probably would have died." The brunette said softly.

"Would there be any survivors?" Youta asked.

"I don't know. I wouldn't think so. There were so many of them." They see a tear roll down his cheek.

"Hey it will be okay. You guys are safe now." Jonouchi said as he went to him. "What's your name?"

"Seto." Seto said, looking at him sadly.  
"I'm Jonouchi. Are ya hungry?" Jonouchi asked. "Ryou and Emiko are great cooks."

"I rather wait." Seto turned his head to the other five. "They have to wake up."

"Want us to try?" Jonouchi asked as he saw Seto nod his head. Jonouchi looked at the rest of the Hikari's and nodded. They nodded back. Marik went to the sandy blonde one, that was laying next to Seto, and sat behind his head. Yugi went to the tri-colored hair one, who was lying next to the sandy blonde one, and sat next to him. Ryou went to the one with white hair, who was lying next to the tri-colored one, and sat next to him as well. Youta went to the blue haired one, who was lying next to white haired one, and sat behind his head. Emiko went to the last one who had purple hair, who laid next to the blue haired one, and sat behind her head. They all shake them trying to wake them up. Soon one by one they all wake up.

The one with blue hair looked up at Youta. "Uh who are you? Where am I?"

Youta looks at him. "Um I'm Youta and you're in my home. Your friends are over there?" He pointed.

The blue haired boy looked and saw his friends. He turned to the other side and looked at the girl who looked back at him and nodded.

"Kronos she's okay." Seto said.

Kronos nodded and sat up.

The tri haired color one also sat up and looked at Yugi before turning to Seto. "Are we all okay? Are you sure we're not dead?"

Seto nodded. "We're not Yami. We have bruises and all but we're not dead."

"So did they find us?" The white haired one asked as he stayed laying down.

"Don't you remember we ran in here?" The purple haired girl says. "Or well tried to." She looked up at Emiko who smiled shyly at her.

The sandy blonde one looked up at Marik and smiled. "Thanks for healing us cutie."

"Can you for once not flirt." Yami sighed.

"Shut up birdbrain." The sandy blonde glares at him.

"Who you calling birdbrain kitty cat." Yami glared before he felt the blonde pounce on him. Kronos, the purple haired girl, and the white haired boy quickly moved out of the way.

Yugi noticed how quickly and effortlessly they moved out of the way. ' _Something doesn't feel right.'_

"Yami Malik enough." Seto said.

Yami quickly turned into an eagle and flew up so Malik couldn't reach him.

"You know for someone who is hurt you guys move quickly." Yugi says.

"Don't you know idiots can't feel pain?" Kronos said as the purple haired girl snickers.

"Watch it Kronos." Malik growls as Yami lands next to him and turns human again. "You too Zara."

"All I did was laugh. Don't blame me for your stupidity." Zara snickered as Kronos joined her.

"Enough all of you." Seto growled.

"I didn't do shit!" The white one pointed out.

"Quiet Bakura. Is this any way to thank the people who saved us? By destroying their house? And by being rude in front of them?" Seto asked.

"No." They grumbled.

"Apologize." Seto ordered.

"Sorry." They bowed at the Hikari.

"Umm that's okay. We kinda figured you'd guys be strange. And probably handle the situation your own way." Marik says.

"Now how about we fix you all some food. You must be hungry and tired." Ryou said gently.

"Thanks." Bakura looked at Ryou and gave him a sly smirk.

Ryou looked away and took Emiko to the kitchen.

Zara watched Emiko being taken away. _**Well at least we get to try their cooking. We can probably make them cook for us all the time.**_ She said in their link.

 _ **Hope they're good cooks.**_ Bakura said in the link.

 _ **Okay we have to play this right. Right now they think we are injured except for Yami's bitch.**_ Kronos said earning a secret glare from Yami.

 _ **What we'll do is gain their trust today and ask to spend the night. Seto continue to be the leader. It looks like your pup is the leader of them. Gain his trust.**_ Yami said.

 _ **And what will we do?**_ Malik asked as he watched Marik who was talking to Youta.

 _ **You guys will also try to gain their trust but most importantly you all need to behave. Don't let your maniac sides out. We only have a month and we need to make sure we stay this whole month.**_ Seto said as he stood. "Jonouchi would you mind showing me the bathroom?"

Jonouchi looked at him and nodded. "Sure. Come on." He stood up and took him down the hall.

 _ **Smooth move Seto.**_ They think before they all stood. Bakura and Zara headed to the kitchen, Yami goes to Yugi, and Malik and Kronos go to Marik and Youta.

Malik taps Marik's shoulder and gives an awkward smile. "Hey I didn't mean to creep you out on what I said. I really am thankful you helped us. I'm sure many wouldn't help people from the forest clan."

"Oh hey don't worry about it." Marik smiled.

"So how long have you guys been here?" Kronos asks.

"About a year. We built it ourselves." Youta said.

"Really? By the looks of it, I thought you lived here for years." Kronos said.

"Were you guys nomadic? From a forest clan too?" Malik asked.

"Umm well no we were from a river village but things happened and us six came here." Marik said not wanting to give more information.

"Ahh I see." Malik said. "It must be nice living here without maniacs to come get you."

"We're surprised maniacs haven't found us yet." Youta said.

"I doubt they will. This place is very well hidden. We found it by chance." Kronos said. "Maniacs are getting smarter but not that smart."

"Yeah I doubt even if they were smart they'd never find this place." Malik says. _**That's what they think at least.**_

"Yeah you're probably right. We haven't really gone out of the place really. The waterfall brings in lots of fish and freshwater. The only time we went out was when we're barely making our home." Youta says.

"Yeah we had to gather materials and plants. Luckily we had found an abandoned forest clan. It looked like no one lived there for years." Marik said.

"Ahh so you guys got everything you needed. That was lucky. It seems like fate was leading you to it all." Malik said.

"Emiko thinks the gods did this." Youta chuckled.

"Are you all related?" Malik asked.

"By blood only Youta and Emiko. But we are all family. We are siblings." Marik said.

"Yeah we are like that too. Me and Zara are the only ones related but we are all like siblings." Kronos said.

 _ **Aww do you really feel like that about us.**_ Bakura teased in the link.

 _ **Fuck off snake.**_ Kronos growled in the link.

"Amazing." Youta said.

Yami stood in front of Yugi. "So what are you?"

"What do you mean what am I?" Yugi asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Well you saw that I am an eagle. What animal are you?" Yami asked.

"Bear." Yugi said quickly.

"Oh? What kind of bear?" Yami asked.

"What kind of eagle?" Yugi snapped at him a bit.

"Woah hey I don't mean to offend you or anything." Yami said gently. ' _Sharp tongue. I'll need to fix that once I have him. Can't have his pretty little mouth say what he wants.'_ He thought to himself.

"Sorry." Yugi sighed. "I'm just a rare breed."

"I won't make fun of you or think you're bad." Yami said taking his hand gently. "So what kind of bear are you?"

Yugi looked at his hand and blushed a bit. "P-panda." ' _Yūgi why the hell did you stutter?! He's just someone you met. Why are you blushing?! Stop it!'_ Yugi yelled to himself.

"Woah what a very rare breed it is." Yami said in amazement.

"You're not disgusted?" Yugi asked. "Pandas are apparently the weakest of all other bears."

"Really? Well I don't think you're weak." Yami said.

Yugi gulped. "Uh I think I'm going to go help Ryou and Emiko." He quickly walked to the kitchen.


End file.
